


［mob弗］注意避雷

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: （踢他出去的那个）篮球队全员×小弗
Kudos: 4





	［mob弗］注意避雷

**Author's Note:**

> 我不想打fandomstag的但好像必打...误点开的朋友请别继续看了  
> 本篇会引起生理性不适请自行避开

弗兰克醒来时的唯一感受是：头疼欲裂。

他以一个看起来很奇怪的姿势趴在体育仓库冰凉的地上，也不知道这种状态维持了多长时间，不过从贴在水泥地上那半边脸的麻痹感来看应该是过了挺久。

深吸几口气略微缓和了头部的眩晕，想要借助手臂的力量起身时，弗兰克才后知后觉地发现他的双手被反剪在背后，腕部被粗糙的绳子捆扎在一起动弹不得，他的腿也同样被绳连接到仓库两边固定的铁质货架，他尝试合拢双腿减轻心中古怪的感觉，却只是扯得铁架子们哗哗作响。

幸亏它们被钉在地面上了，还是应该说不幸呢。

他无法仅靠腰力直起身，当前的体力和精力不允许他再做更多有效或者无效的调整和挣扎。弗兰克迟钝的大脑艰难地开始运转，思考起在此之前发生了什么。

他记得的最后一件事是庆祝校篮球队获得进一步比赛资格的酒会，他觉得那或许发生在昨天，可他又不敢确定距离自己醒来到底过了多久。

长时间昏睡后的口干舌燥与饥饿感随着逐渐清醒的意识回到了他的身体上，高处小小的玻璃窗外安静得很，今天也许是个休息日，那意味着今天不会有人发现他被困在这里。糟透了，他不太确定自己能撑多久，意识到这些的时候他本能地对未知的未来感到惶恐。

仓库门被打开的声音让他的心中升起来一丝在之后令他后悔万分的喜悦，他用下巴支着地面向来人看去。来者不止一位，站在最前的——是他们的队长，也是他们之中身材最魁梧、最有决策力的家伙。

弗兰克很难说自己是否像其他人一样发自内心地尊敬他，也许以他的性格来说，这个问题的答案是根本不。但无论如何现在的他做了他唯一能做的事，那就是发出求救。

高大的男人发出了一声使弗兰克毛骨悚然的嗤笑声，他迈开步子冲他走来，不祥的预感让弗兰克忍不住缩了缩身子，男人蹲在他面前，用手掌托着他的下巴强硬地让他抬头与自己对视，从他的眼中弗兰克读到了嘲弄与冷漠，他别开视线隐藏自己的惊恐，以免暴露自己此刻的脆弱。

“......傲慢的家伙。”振动带进他大脑的声音比因为沉默而凝滞的空气可怕的多，他终于意识到自己向罪魁祸首求救的行为实在是可笑而天真。他们的队长打了个响指，剩下的人也聚集了过来。

有什么人扯紧了捆在他腿上的绳子，他的腿被迫分的更开。弗兰克讨厌这种任人宰割的感觉，他的生存方式使得他在弱点被别人虎视眈眈时发自灵魂地感到不愉快。于是作为报复，他用牙齿狠狠地咬住了正要侵入他口中的手指。

他料到这一定会激怒对方，但此时他的咬合力对于一个运动员来说显得轻飘飘的，一声从头顶传来的冷哼之后，手指撬开他的牙齿深入他的口腔，有些粗鲁地搅动起他干燥的舌。

灵巧的手指刺激了唾液腺，它们很快让弗兰克的口腔变得湿润，时不时往舌根处的袭击会引起弗兰克一阵干呕的反应，每次他想躲却没能躲开的白费气力都会换来男人的一声嘲笑。围在他身边的其他人没有什么大的动作，他们细微的窃窃私语像夏天的蚊子一样扰得弗兰克心烦意乱。他对自己被人讨厌这件事大抵有些自觉，每每赛后女孩子们找他搭讪时背后嫉妒的眼神并非那么容易忽略的，而对现状不甚满意的他也不曾给过自己的队友和队长们好脸色看，他倒也不是没想过这些人会报复他，只是——

不是以这种方式。

手指从口中退出时，弗兰克因为喉部肌肉的连续痉挛有些吃力地喘着气，捏着他下巴的手暂时放开，他得以把脸颊贴着地面稍微降下一些过头的热度，浅灰色的水泥被唾液和汗水点缀上斑驳的深色痕迹，弗兰克无暇多作休息就再一次被人揪着头发拉了起来。

背后有人用什么东西给他的大腿来了一下，突然的疼痛让弗兰克惊叫出声，紧接着受罪的是他的臀部，不过这一次他没能叫出来，他的声音被堵在了喉咙里。

被另一个人散发着淡淡荷尔蒙气息的、器官？

意识到那是什么的弗兰克强忍住反胃感把身体向后缩，他的舌头推着它的前端试图阻止它的继续，对方当然不可能让他如愿，再一次伸进来的手指扯住不听话的舌头，抵住他的上颚，给真正的入侵者打开了道路。

与此同时，几双手伸向他的下半身，腰部的皮带被抽走，裤子被扯下，有人趁乱掐了一把他的臀肉，在刚刚被击打的红印上留下了一块青紫色的瘀痕。弗兰克的痛呼被压在喉咙里，他只在对方抽走自己的间隙里发出细碎的喘息，令他本能地感到恶心的气味充满了鼻腔，他想要控制自己的呼吸，却在深入咽喉的攻击中被打乱了节奏。

背后的人扭开了一个什么瓶子，细长的瓶口被插进他的后穴，弗兰克还没能反应过来，一股略带粘稠度的冰凉液体就被注入了他的体内。他闷哼一声，身体内部的肌肉因为过低的温度轻微抽搐，瓶子被抽走的时候，一些液体因为内壁的收缩被挤压出来，打湿了他的会阴。

事到如今，即便弗兰克再迟钝都知道这些人要做什么了，他拼命挣扎着，尽管有人按住了他的腿给他上了双重枷锁，濡湿的眸子小心翼翼地上抬，对方的脸上带着诡计得逞的畅快笑容，他心下一沉，支离破碎的语言在冲撞中显得模糊而惨烈。

“别...呜呃、别这样...放——”

他蓦然睁大了眼睛，没有人理会他的求饶，滚烫而坚硬的东西就着穴口的湿润长驱直入，他还没来得及做出反应就被贯穿了身体。剧烈的疼痛和令人发疯的羞耻感使得眼泪从他的眼角大颗大颗地落下，他一时间没再出声，只是麻木被动地吞吐着嘴里的东西，让人难以判断他是否被突如其来的冲击刺激到失神。

“他不会这样就坏掉了吧。”某个人的声音响起，似乎是在和正留在他体内的家伙对话，他用戏谑的语调吹了个口哨，“我还没试过呢。”

“不会。这家伙什么事没做过。”弗兰克体内的物体试探着开始抽动，他塌下腰臀想躲开，随即一双手掐住了他的腰迹把他拉回来顶进了更深的地方，他牵扯在半空的腿虚蹬几下就被旁边的其他人抓住以免妨碍正在做好事的同伴。

“说不定玩过比这更厉害的呢？对吧，弗兰克。”带着他人体温的液体被送进他的喉咙，弗兰克条件反射地想呕吐却被男人掐住脖子立起上半身，他被迫吞咽下流进他食道里那略带腥味的液体后剧烈地咳嗽起来，对方得到满意的结果之后松开手，接住了弗兰克不停颤抖着的身体。

他把弗兰克的头按进自己怀里，比他瘦小许多的队友此刻抽泣着发抖，他倚靠着他的身体作为支撑，从指尖到脚尖都软的一塌糊涂，身后的人抽插他的频率通过他的身体传递过来，拥着他的那个可以清晰地接收到他的每一次震颤。这样的他比起平时来说——

可爱不少。

“这样就结束好吗？”他看着怀里的人慢慢抬起头，涣散的眼神重新聚焦，在弗兰克期待地点头的前一瞬间，他勾起唇角，一挺腰把自己挤进了已然满员的后穴。

被提前打进腹腔的润滑液顺着两个人之间的缝隙漏出来，滴滴答答在地上留下了带着淫秽意味的水渍，弗兰克张着嘴，尖叫声哑在喉咙里，他弓起背皱紧眉头，咬上了面前人的肩膀。

隔着衣物他在对方肩膀上留下了一个带着瘀血的牙印，作为回报对方与另一个人交换了眼神一齐在他身体里动了起来。

隐忍的呻吟从紧咬的齿缝间漏出来，肠壁上的某处被粗暴插入的物体剐蹭到时弗兰克会情不自禁地收紧肌肉，发现这一点的二人开始轮流攻陷那个位置，他们共同讨厌的家伙在他们的攻击下沦陷，叛逆期的青少年对这种桥段总不会觉得腻味。

失败者会付出他的代价，而成败与否都得交由大部分人决定。弗兰克就是如此，他会是一个成功的少年犯，成功的叛逆者，但事实是否如此，仍然需要交由他的“朋友”们来决定。当然现在的他们是绝对不会把彼此当做朋友看待了，至于以前他们是否曾经把对方当做友人，已经没人在关心了。


End file.
